cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford's Really Big Movie
''Clifford's Really Big Movie ''is a 2004 American animated film loosely based on the series of children's books drawn and written by Norman Bridwell and more based on its TV series. It was released in theaters on February 20, 2004. Due to John Ritter's death in 2003, the film and Getting to Know You serves as the series finale to Clifford the Big Red Dog. Plot When Clifford hears Mr. Bleakman say that feeding him must cost a lot of money, he realizes that his size is costing the Howards a fortune and decides to do something about it. A carnival act called "Larry's Amazing Animals" has just been in town, and the animals in the show told Clifford about an animal contest with a prize of a lifetime supply of Tummy Yummies. So he decides to run away along with Cleo and T-Bone, join the carnival act, win the contest, and bring the food back home, so Emily Elizabeth can keep him. There, they meet Dorothy the Cow, Shackleford the Ferret, Rodrigo the Chihuahua, Dirk the Dachshund Dog, and the Amazing Larry. Soon Clifford is the star of the show, and Shackleford the Ferret, who'd always been the star, gets jealous. Meanwhile, George Wolfsbottom, the CEO of the Tummy Yummy corporation wants Clifford for his spoiled daughter, Madison. So it looks like getting home may be more difficult than Clifford thought. Cast * John Ritter as Clifford the Big Red Dog * Wayne Brady as Shackleford Ferret * Grey DeLise- Emily * Jenna Elfman as Dorothy the Cow * Judge Reinhold as The Amazing Larry * John Goodman as GC Wolfsbottom * Jess Harrel- Dirk the Dachshund * Wilmer Valderamma- Rodrigo the Chihuahua * Kel Mitchell- T-Bone * Cree Summer- Cleo Quotes *Mr. Bleakman: (on the telephone) I'd like to report three missing dogs. One is red, extremely friendly, and as big as a house. No, I'm not crazy! *Clifford: what now? Cleo: We need a plan. T-Bone: Okay Who has a plan? Cleo: Hello? I do, of course! Clifford: Are you sure? Cleo: Have I ever steered you wrong? Clifford and T-Bone: Well... Cleo: Don't answer that. *(Cleo and T-Bone climb on Clifford's head.) Cleo: I got right! T-Bone: That's my spot! Cleo: You were there last time. T-Bone: Was not! Cleo: Was too! T-Bone: Was not! Cleo: Was too! T-Bone: Was not! Cleo: Okay Okay, we'll take turns. My turn first! *Clifford: I'm a problem. Mr. Bleakman said so. I eat too much and They can't afford to keep me. T-Bone: Maybe you just misunderstood him. I misunderstanding things. Cleo: You don't say... Trivia *This movie was released just five days after Clifford's official "birthday." *This marks John Ritter's final movie appearance in any form. His last on-screen movie appearance was in 2003's Bad Santa. *A limited release, this movie opened in seventy theaters on February 20. The release was expanded on April 23, 2004, but it was still rather limited. *The movie was released by Warner Brothers rather than by Artisan Entertainment. The cast was limited to a few regular characters and assortment of guest characters. Direct-to-Video Sequel Join Clifford (Character) and his friends In a brand new feature-length movie Clifford's Really Big Christmas Movie Premiering on DVD and PBS Kids Sprout Fall 2013! Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2004 films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Scholastic films Category:Rated G films Category:Children's films